1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to medical devices used for spinal implant surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rod holders and rod inserters can generally only insert a spinal rod into an incision from the middle of the rod where the rod is horizontal to the floor. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional rod holder tip 1. FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic diagram of the conventional rod holder tip 1 of FIG. 1 manipulating a rod 2, wherein the rod 2 is generally held in place by grasping the middle of the rod 2. With the rod 2 in the horizontal position, this would generally require a surgeon to make a large incision in the patient in order to “drop” the rod 2 down into a spinal construct. Accordingly, it is preferable if the size of the incision can be reduced, yet still accommodate a spinal rod. Therefore, there is a need for a novel spinal rod inserter for use in spinal surgeries, which can insert a rod in a smaller-sized incision.